


Kick Back, Sit Down

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Keira likes dark corners and quiet things and secret places, and Sienna likes finding them for her.</em> Keira Knightley/Sienna Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Back, Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pearlo for the beta.
> 
> Written for Femme

 

 

Keira likes scruffy, dim pubs full of scruffy, dim men who don't care that she's been in films before. Sienna knows the type. The sort of places that serve exactly two kinds of beer, and have exactly two kinds of customers: regulars, and everyone else. 

Keira likes country lanes and little tea shops run by dotty old ladies who sort of remember her as that nice girl from _Pride and Prejudice_ but don't think about her as something they can _sell_ later. Keira likes dark corners and quiet things and secret places, and Sienna likes finding them for her.

So, that's working out alright. 

+++

Keira likes ringing Sienna at four in the morning on a Thursday, a little bit drunk but not upsettingly so. She likes to hear the way Sienna laughs at her through the phone, voice sounding like sleep and cigarettes. 

"Hey," Keira says, grinning wide despite the fact that she knows Sienna can't see it. "How do you feel about not being famous tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sienna laughs back. "See you at ten?"

Sienna meets her the next day, true to her word in silly dark glasses and grubby jeans.

Keira takes her by the hand, and they walk down to the tube to pick a train. Any train. 

+++

The tube takes them to the railway, which takes them to a train, which takes them to a dim little pub called The Stag's Ankle. (Keira _thinks_. The sign's so old, it's barely legible anyway.) It's the kind of place that never gets properly clean, staffed by a bartender who's probably been pulling pints longer than either of them have been alive. 

She wraps her arm around Sienna's waist, and smiles. It's _perfect_.

+++

Keira always feels like laughing when she's with Sienna. Like they're both constantly trying not to giggle out loud over the punchline of a really fantastic in-joke, one that only the two of them understand. 

Keira reaches under the table - on the side facing the wall, naturally, she feels anonymous today but not _naive_ \- and rests her hand high on Sienna's thigh. The joke that's not really a joke but more of a feeling breaks, then, and they laugh and laugh at each other over their pint glasses.

Because, fuck it. Keira's twenty-two, and she likes warm beer and anonymity and the idea of Sienna sighing underneath her.

She might as well go for it. 

 


End file.
